mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Ylimegirl
t1CK t0ck 8r8k H34DS honk HONK Yo you've been a massive help to this wiki with cleaning up imges and other minor edits, but I think I should let you know that those codes were not written in their respective text colors. 03:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :My bad. I'll fix that! hehehehe thank you Ylimegirl (talk) 03:38, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you need the hexcodes? I just double checked them. Actually, I'm surprised I didn't already put them in the color template... (the colors on the Intermission 2 page are accurate) 03:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Nah, I just color-picked them. You may want to double check, though. Ylimegirl (talk) 03:48, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::The t1CK and honk ones were different from what I got, but I'm working them into the template now. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! 03:52, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Unused Troll Giclopses Hey, you added a few images to the 'Giclops' page which are labeled as 'unused troll giclopses'. I don't see a source link though. Did you create them yourself? Jackk225 (talk) 00:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I actually found the page like that. The images were uploaded by Jack Blackstone, who I have noticed uploads . :Ylimegirl (talk) 01:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Image Resizing I think we should try to keep images on each strife page to around the same size as each other. Some of your edits have causes the images to vary wildly in size from one to the other. Rabbeseking (talk) 08:30, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, hahaha, whoops. I just make them full size if they're pretty small. If they're bigger, I usually decrease the size, though I guess that can range a bit. Sorry! Ylimegirl (talk) 15:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I've noticed that, actually. Just making everything full size doesn't automatically make the image or page look better, nor does makign images with captions non-thumbnails. It's helpful to actually consider the visual layout of the page (in both Oasis and Monobook) when making these edits. 19:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I hope it has been / will be a good day for you! :Thank you! It has been a good day so far. :) Ylimegirl (talk) 00:03, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You need to watch Someone decided to make a flash of the trolls battle with the Black King. Needless to say its awesome! If you want to watch it look up Rex Duodecim Angelus. It took three years to make and the work they put into it shows. [[User:The2ndplayer|The2ndplayer] (talk) 06:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ooh, looks good so far! Ylimegirl (talk) 15:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh dude no no look again, the completed version is finally up! I put it on the wiki tumblr, if you can't find it. 17:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I found it on there. Couldn't find the completed version before that. :P Ylimegirl (talk) 19:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You're in nightfall? So am I! Whats your mspaforums name? The2ndplayer (talk) 20:03, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't actually have an mspaforums account, but I might get one eventually. I do love Nightfall, though, and have submitted two fantrolls to possibly appear in the comic! Ylimegirl (talk) 20:11, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I sent you a friend request. If you want I will link you to some of my other threads.The2ndplayer (talk) 21:07, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ????????????? This is me from camp. Just wondering, anyone who wants to reply: Whenever I try to edit a page, I get a message saying this or something similar: :This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Change change 2 What the heck??? All I'm trying to do is add categories for The Bard! Ylimegirl (talk) 23:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :OK I don't know why it is doing that, I mean never mind that that filter is only supposed to block certain actions made by people who aren't logged in, and some of those blocked edits were made while logged in. But I've disabled the filter, I'll have to look it over later. :Also the "Bard Quest characters" category should really be transcluded via the Bard Quest character navbox, so I added the category there instead. - The Light6 (talk) 23:25, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Just a heads up... So I loaded my watchlist and holy crap you've been doing a lot. Which is great! Gnoming is always appreciated. But, uh... you do know there's a "minor edit" option, right? In fact, you can temporarily turn on "mark edits minor by default" in your preferences, if you're embarking on a gnoming spree : ) :Haha, sorry! Not very good at checking that, am I. I'll try my best to do that from now on. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Another minor thing about blanking user pages, that is targetted at users with images; user inactivity: "All users with no contributions for more than 12 months are considered inactive and lose their privileges in regards to user images. Their userpages should be replaced with Template:Blank to ... allow their images to be deleted." ::And even when using it on pages without images, Wikia also creates user pages by default, there is no reason to blank default pages. ::Also on further looking, you actually blanked a user page for a Wikia Staff member... - The Light6 (talk) 10:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I fucked up there. >.< I'll go see if I can fix that, and I'll stop blanking Wikia default pages. Sorry! 16:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me? I want to add the swords that were created from dave prototyping seppucrow (Both the ones impaled in the underlings, Davesprite, and ring wearers) but have no idea how to obtain, add, or modify said images. Could you help? The2ndplayer (talk) 03:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not entirely sure what you're talking about, but I'd be happy to try my best to help. I don't remember any other swords, created when Dave prototyped the crow (do you mean Cal?) but I'll start looking around. 03:58, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm referring to the swords impaled in the people affected by Daves prototyping (underlings, people who wear the rings, Davesprite). I don't know how to obtain the images or format them. So I'm asking if you could help me do that. The2ndplayer (talk) 04:05, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Ohhhh. I'll go see what I can do. 04:10, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I really appreciate it. The2ndplayer (talk) 04:14, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::I am only seeing swords from the Black King, White King, and Black Queen's prototypings. (The White Queen takes off her ring before Dave enters the medium). I don't see any on any underlings, though. However, this was just a quick scan-through of article images. I'll go see if I can get good pictures of those. 04:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) (reset indent) Made some images of the Black Queen's sword, the White King's sword hilt, and the Black King's sword hilt. Could't find anything better for the Black and White kings. I could probably find a better one of the Black Queen's if I looked, but I'll have to go back to my dorms soon. 04:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again! I super appreciate the clean edits of my fantroll sprites, even though it took me like two days to figure out it was you haha whoops/ But anyway yeah, I was also dropping by to say I really like the pre/post-scratch template there! Also I was looking through your pages and SN should keep working on that template, it seems realyl useful! (even thoguh it appears broken at the bottom of the page) 04:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Aaaah thank you! My tumblr is different than my other usernames for REASONS. Usually you can find me anywhere as Ylimegirl. I think the pre/post scratch template would be very useful, yes. Would help get rid of most of the "see also"s at the top of pages. It doesn't seem broken to me; however the color for pre-troll is orange yellow b/c the kids universes' colors are opposites so I'm assuming that of the trolls. ::Oh non no I meant SN's captchalogue thing, I think that could be useful as well, and that page seems broken at the bottom somehow? As far as the scratch template though, yes, I think that orange/yellow makes the most sense for Sgrub Alpha, not only because of opposite colors but because it matches the "most important character in the session" theory. 19:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::It ran out of nodes or smth. I don't really understand it. We had a discussion about it here you can look at if you like. ---- um you just completely blanked my user page i see no reason for it i only just joined i know i havent edited before but i plan to so if you could please tell me why thanks, SMK1319 :Eh, sometimes I overreact with user images and such. If you don't know how to undo my edit, I'd be happy to do so. thank you thanks anyway, i prefer saying LA-LOND too Tabber I see you changed the tab code structure on a few of the Beforan troll infoboxes. I just wanted to say, obviously that's great, but the tabber thing is actually something we need to look at, as a bunch of other infoboxes are also inconsistent at the moment between whether the one wrapping the whole thing is or . So, idk, I guess I'm letting you know so you don't potentially waste time changing any others until we've decided which way it'll go? *shrugs* :Haha, that's just me being nitpicky. I'' personally prefer , but I know that does not work for contained tabbers. It would probably make more sense, if we wanted to have one universal tabber, to be . But eh, I don't know all of the coding specifics, so one might be better than the other for other reasons. God tier nomination Hi Ylime, this is revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a very, very established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles Revitalysis 22:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll check it out. Follow Aepokk's advice on formatting though! One quick thing You should add a warning to the users page after reverting vandalism. Warning 1 for minor defacing, and Warning 2 for multiple/whole page defacing. Thanks. } 03:56, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Will do in the future, because dang son, there's a lot of it honestly Staff nomination Just dropping by to let you know that some weirdo has nominated you for promotion to moderator :ooh my god OOH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT Edit count Nah, you aren't making "too many edits", everything you're doing is super helpful. Besides, the whole "go over every edit in the recent changes log" thing I have is entirely a self-imposed rule, and the consequences are nobody's fault but my own :P That being said, fixing redirect links is definitely something Caligorg could take care of instead! I gotta say, I admire your dedication to fixing all of these links and redirects wiki-wide. ' ' 23:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :That is true, however I have developed a method of fixing redirects myself step-by-step on much larger wikis, one (surprisingly) with no bots. Just like to do them myself as a "self-imposed rule" as well. Gives me something to do as I watch cartoons (multi-tasker here). ::Cool, I can respect that. Keep up the good work! Meanwhile I should actually knock some things off my checklist. ' ' 00:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC) User profile I just wanted to ask if you were cool with me using your profile idea (my profile page) and maybe even help me make a homestuck fan character. Lbpfan950 (talk) 19:56, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? If you want to add a userbox, go right ahead. Also, the images are not of a Homestuck fan character. All the information is about me. But I could try to help you draw a character. ::Well I copied yours and changed it is what I mean and I meant to help me draw one so do you have skype or something and I don't see you online on pesterchum. Lbpfan950 (talk) 20:15, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::It's no big deal copying my userbox. Also, I'm going to log into pesterchum right now. And to make a fancharacter, just look online for bases and stuff and start there, or pick and choose pieces of canon characters. For a very long time my image was a recolor of Roxy with a taurus symbol. Also, calm down on the minor edits, I've had to rewrite this message 2 times due to the edit conflicts. ::::Yea sorry and about how long do you plan on being online. Lbpfan950 (talk) 20:24, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll probably be online for a while. Go right ahead and message me! ::::::Awesome! Lbpfan950 (talk) 20:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just never seem to have the ''time to work on anything on the Wiki. It's fine that you blanked my page. I honestly don't really care anymore. SMK1319 (talk) 02:04, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion! Congratulations! You have been promoted to moderator. Now you will have access to more features such as "rollback", the ability to rename images, and the ability to prevent the creation of redirects when moving a page. Use responsibly! - The Light6 (talk) 01:19, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for this honor! I'll be sure to use these powers wisely. Is a moderator equivalent to a rollback? Since that's what the wiki says I am. Just double-checking. ::Yes and no. There really is no "moderator" group so we gave extra powers to the rollback group and made them de facto moderators. - The Light6 (talk) 03:43, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Just a heads up, you can put on your userpage. And congrats! Congrats! } 05:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :"nge_congratulations.gif" I'm a little late on catching the news, but this is fantastic! 05:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Character mortality tabber Wow, I didn't even think of that, thank you!!! What a helpful way to un-stretch my page! See, what I actually meant was making pre- and post-retcon two separate tabs under the other headers (if possible???) Like, is there a way we can nest a tabber like that, with all the other code junk in those tables? That's what gave me issues. 03:51, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, are you insinuating putting the tabber inside the table, something like this: |-|Post-Retcon= |} :(I snipped some of the extra rows obviously) If it isn't clear by the code above, it does make it hard to control the widths being constant and the like, along with the whole "normal/???/god tier" rows. Of course, we can always duplicate the table. That would be easier. ::Yes, that's more or less exactly what I meant! And yeah, the code pretty clearly shows how difficult consistency is gonna be. It's weird, I coulda sworn I did it exactly how you did here, not sure what I messed up :u ::Duplicating the table, though - what do you mean by that? Do you just mean, like, putting the whole table, aspect rows and all, inside the tabber? Or what? 17:48, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't know what you messed up, but hey, stuff happens. I mean having two whole tables with all the pizazz and coding, one for post and one for pre recton and both inside one tab of the tabber. Like so: |-|Pre-Retcon= |-|Post-Retcon= :::Except more sophisticated, and more code. ::::Ahhhh okay, yes, coolio. I'll have to give it a shot later. 21:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday It appears that I'm a day late, but what the hey. I hope you enjoy(ed) the anniversary of the day you were human borth. ...by which I mean the day you arrived on earth on a flaming rock from a different reality because of course we are obviously all Sburb players in this fandom :*birthday noises* Thank you! *more birthday noises* Unused redirects Why have you marked a lot of "unused" redirects as candidates for deletion? They are still usful even if no page links to them. If I'm looking for something, then I'll usually type the name in the URL or the search box, and hopefully be ridirected to the intended page immediately. --Hjulle (talk) 20:27, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :If you think they're useful, you are more than welcome to remove the deletion flag. ::Ok. Thanks. --Hjulle (talk) 22:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Another heads up... Recently, the pages for Terezi Pyrope and Tavros Nitram were vandalized. The perpetrator(s) replaced bits of text with other things not pertaining to HomeStuck. MatrixOfChaos (talk) 09:22, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Resolved. MSPAForums 2.0 Yello, it's G'relleth from the mspaforums! I just wanted to let you know in case you hadn't seen that a second forum had been set up called Omegaupdate . It's not exactly the "official" new forums, but a good number of people have migrated to it and i just thought i'd let you know! Also i'd like to thank you so much for mirroring janusstuck for me. You've done a great job! :Thanks for letting me know! And no problem :) Are you grammar angry? Listen idk if ur actually getting pissed here, I didn't change any of the other things you edited. I didn't know that there was an 'American' and 'English' style, I just know the noun and the verb. Anyway, I don't even know if there's some ~official~ language of mspa wiki. Could you please mark your edits as minor? GruntledCyclops (talk) 23:35, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :...I do mark my edits as minor? And on wikia, it's common to use American versions of spelling words, such as "color" rather than "colour". Vandalism That Damemk person? The one who keeps changing Dammek's age to "3"? You put a vandal warning on their profile, but they're still vandalizing the page. Could you put a temporary ban on them, please? Thank you. CrowdControlOS (talk) 23:13, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :mmmghghghghggmnnnrhrhghbn this is the part where I have to say that "admins" here are really just rollbacks for some reason and I can't ban people. Ughhh. Only active people who can are The Light6 and Sorceror Nobody. Don't ask me why this is. I don't like it either at times like this. :: Oh, no worries! I've made a post on Light's talk page about it. Thank you for telling me! CrowdControlOS (talk) 03:05, October 8, 2017 (UTC) You frogoit me MUHAHAHBHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Please leave. I don't want to deal with this right now (or ever, to be frank). Revisions Thanks for cleaning most of my typos! My English sucks and I hope they don't seem to be done on purpose. Mamaopapaya (talk) 03:40, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :No problem! (I've had to deal with far worse, trust me.) ---- Hi, I was wondering why you've left a message on my userpage about it being a roleplay/character page. I've only put some basic information about myself, and contributed one image (Virza.svg) that is a canon extended zodiac sign that matches myself, not a fantroll. It can be used elsewhere on the wiki if desired, for a low-filesize, high-quality version of the canon sign. I have a total of 41 SVG files of the zodiac signs that I can contribute as well. This includes all of the Troll Call and current Hiveswap trolls' signs. I was going to wait until I had the full set to offer them up, but if doing so will save my userpage from being deleted by showing that I'm contributing to the wiki, I'll happily do it. I just don't have much to add in the way of words that other people haven't added. Thanks! Aewin (talk) 22:56, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :I... might have already beat you to the punch on the vector front. As of this moment, the image is not (and probably won't be) used elsewhere on the wiki for now. (Honestly? You're not even the worst case - I was just on a roll from going after a roleplayer group on the wiki and you happened to be collateral). For now it's okay - I won't take it down in a week, that probably wasn't the right template to use, you're doing alright. ::That's awesome! If you have them on the wiki somewhere I can just use the one you've uploaded and we can remove the one I added. ::Aewin (talk) 00:04, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello there justr saying i ddin't create fan characters It was a theory witch kinda made sense becuase if you look on tyiazes zodiac symbol it says licer is a blood player so i was telling my theory what her mug could hold who knows it could have been canon I i will ask james roach if he knows Yourlittlevaporeon (talk) 01:45, December 26, 2017 (UTC)Vaporeon :I am aware of all of this information. However, this does not change the fact that it is speculation and should not be included on the wiki. (I think it's likely to be Troll Liquor.) Hello! This is the guy who created the 'Alternian Empire' wikia page. You left a message for me on the page? CustodianMaster (talk) 20:08, January 1, 2018 (UTC)CustodianMaster Code to close boxes? Hi, it's me again. I was actually wondering, since you helped me so nicely with the navbox, if you know the answer to this question. The thing is, I am now working on a page that is going to contain a lot of information. This is the page in question: http://genepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Symbol_System I got the code from the capitalizationforum and I was thinking why those boxes could close and these can't. Is there some sort of code or template to make them close? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:22, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :The page is using some javascript you don't have implemented on your wiki - just add this line to your MediaWiki:Common.js page: importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); 'Is it okay that I revised my userpage?' I promise you that I'll focus on main articles (Especially the Troll Call). If there's any other way I can help, I'd like to know. It's okay if you say it isn't okay that I revised my userpage. Just asking about how I can help while it's back up. ZoneKing246 (talk) 01:38, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :First of all, I'm going to quote the user page policy here: ::Many users also enjoy writing about their imaginary persona in the Homestuck universe. This is neither encouraged nor discouraged. However, your user page should not be your primary contribution to this wiki. Thus, MSPA wiki users who work exclusively on their fan fiction, and do not contribute significantly to any other articles, will be seen as abusers of their user page privileges and not be tolerated. ::The User Page should not be your biggest contribution to this wiki. This is especially the case if you use your user page to present your fanfiction or fan characters. It is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. :Basically, if you can't find mainspace articles to edit, continue to say "it's not my fault there's nothing to fix", and despite not being able to contribute go and continuously edit your userpage, you're basically ignoring the policy and prioritizing your characters over anything else. (Especially if it's repeated edits to constantly add in lore or update images like an actual wiki article would have). If you want to have actual wiki articles on your characters, I'd seriously recommend adding mainspace pages or userpages on MSPA Forum Trollslum Wiki, Homestuck Fanon Wiki, or Homestuck Roleplay Wiki. Heck, if you think your adventure is big enough, make your own wiki! But if you have a higher ratio of userpage edits to mainspace edits, that's breaking the rules. And nobody's above the rules. :And, in case you're curious, currently your have your userpage edits taking up about 41% of your wiki edits, and your file and template edits are about an additional 33%, which based on your , are basically all related to your fancharacters. Your mainspace edits, meanwhile? 3.21%. I'm SINCERELY asking how I can do more HELPFUL editing involving the IMPORTANT articles. I pay attention to the Troll Call and edit the page if not already edited enough. If there's other pages in need of it, let me pitch in. ZoneKing246 (talk) 02:55, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :Frankly, it's not my job to find work for other people to do, but I'd recommend checking out Category:Cleanup, or just hitting until you find something you think could be improved upon (that's how I found stuff to edit back in ye olde days)! Thanks. ZoneKing246 (talk) 14:24, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Dammek Vandal Okay, this MORON is starting to get on my nerves. I could be job hunting right now but NOO... Per Ankh ED 01:53, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Man I wish I was more than an overglorified rollback/there were active admins at times like these (and at a lot of other times, for other reasons). ::Seconded. If I was a full Admin, there wouldn't be a vandalism problem at all. I'd casually slaughter them all and move on with my day... Per Ankh ED 02:00, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :you can report this dood at This Wiki., or semi protect the page. ~ arsenicCatnip 02:14, January 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Don't even have the ability to semi-protect pages, and it feels... rude when we have two admins who I was about to say were active but haven't edited since October 2017. Oof. Yeah I'm gonna go to that from now on, thanks. What do you mean aren’t you a content moderator? ~ arsenicCatnip 22:18, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Regardless of what the wiki calls me, I am part of the "rollback" and "poweruser" groups, giving me the abilities to move files & pages, suppressing redirects, and rollback edits. Apparently "poweruser" gives me no abilities! So glad I was given that role. There aren't any content moderators on this wiki. There are only admins, bots, and rollbacks. I mean, there are others, but none of them are for this wiki exclusively. ::Well that’s a shame. Are any of the administrators even active? It’s hard to tell who’s who, since there are no user identity boxes. EDIT: yep no active admins, should one of us adopt this wiki? We certainly need someone to take power and block this troll, but who? ~ arsenicCatnip 00:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :We're trying to contact the current 'crats to make one of the mods an admin or 'crat.